Ãëèíòâåéí
by Elena di Veneria
Summary: Íåìíîãî ñëýø. Íåìíîãî ñïîéëåð. AU. Ôèê-ðåöåïò. "...Ïîëûííàÿ ãîðå÷ü îáîæãëà ÿçûê. È òóò æå îòîçâàëàñü ñëàäîñòüþ íà í¸áå è ëåãêîñòüþ íà ñåðäöå..."


Íàçâàíèå. Ãëèíòâåéí.

Àâòîð. ß.

Áåòà. Òîæå ÿ.

Äèñêëåéìåð. Íå ïðåòåíäóþ.

Ðåéòèíã. ÝíÖå - 17. Íè ïî ÷åìó. ß òàê õî÷ó.

Äåéñòâèå. Áëèæå ê êîíöó ïÿòîé êíèãè. AU. ÑÎÄÅÐÆÈÒ ÌÀÀÀËÅÍÜÊÈÉ ÑÏÎÉËÅÐ, ïîòîìó ÷òî àâòîð çíàêîì ñ ñîäåðæàíèåì ÃÏ è ÎÔ, ÷òî íàëîæèëî îòïå÷àòîê íà ñîäåðæàíèå, è êîìó íàäî, íàéäåò íàìåê íà ñîáûòèÿ êíèãè…

Ïýéðèíã. Ãàððè – Ñíåéï. 

Ñàììàðè. Âîçüìèòå áóòûëêó êðàñíîãî òåðïêîãî âèíà. Ïîäîéäåò ëþáîå ïîëóñëàäêîå èëè ñóõîå âèíî, íî æåëàòåëüíî, ÷òîáû îíî áûëî êàê ìîæíî áîëåå òåðïêîå. Ñìåøàéòå âèíî ñ ÷àøêîé êðåïêîãî ÷àÿ, ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî óäàëèâ èç íå¸ âñå ÷àèíêè.

Ïîëîâèíêó ëèìîíà íàðåæüòå êðóæî÷êàìè è äîáàâüòå òóäà æå íåñêîëüêî êóñî÷êîâ ÿáëîêà. Çàñûïüòå îêîëî ïîëîâèíû ñòàêàíà ñàõàðà è õîðîøî ïåðåìåøàéòå. Äîáàâüòå íåìíîãî ïðÿíîñòåé ñîñòîÿùèõ èç ìóñêàòíîãî îðåõà è êàðäàìîíà. Ïåðöà ïîëîæèòå íà êîí÷èêå íîæà ïî âêóñó. Äîáàâüòå êîðèöû è ãâîçäèêè ïî âêóñó. Ïîëó÷åííóþ ãðåìó÷óþ ñìåñü íàãðåéòå, íî íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå íå êèïÿòèòå. Äàéòå ãëèíòâåéíó íàñòîÿòüñÿ ïÿòü-äåñÿòü ìèíóò è, ïîêà íå îñòûë, ìîæåòå îáìûòü èì ñâîè ðàäîñòè è ïå÷àëè.

Ðåöåïò âçÿò îòñþäà: 

- ×òî ýòî? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, êîãäà ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïðîòÿíóë åìó ãëèíÿíóþ êðóæêó, êóäà îñòîðîæíî íàëèë êðîâàâî-÷åðíîé æèäêîñòè èç êîòåëêà, âèñÿùåãî íàä êàìèíîì. Ìàëü÷èê ïðèøåë â ïîäçåìåëüÿ, íå èìåÿ ÷åòêîãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ, ÷òî îí, ñîáñòâåííî, õî÷åò, çà÷åì âîîáùå âûøåë èç ñâîåé êîìíàòû, è íå âåðíóòüñÿ ëè îáðàòíî, íå ñïðÿòàòüñÿ ëè â òóàëåòå Ïëàêñû Ìèðòë, íå óòîïèòüñÿ ëè òàì, ïîêà íà ñâîé ñòóê â äâåðü íå óñëûøàë «Äà?»… Ñåé÷àñ îí ñèäåë âîçëå êàìèíà, êîìêàÿ â ðóêå ïëàòîê, êàê-òî ðàç îäîëæåííûé åìó êðåñòíûì.

            - Íå îòðàâà, íå áåñïîêîéòåñü, Ïîòòåð, – îòîçâàëñÿ ïðîôåññîð. Â åãî ãîëîñå íå áûëî íè èðîíèè, íè çëîáû, òîëüêî óñòàëîñòü è íàäëîìëåííîñòü. Ýòèì ëè ãîëîñîì ïðîôåññîð íåêîãäà îáåùàë íåèñêóøåííûì óìàì íàó÷èòü èõ ðàçëèâàòü ïî áóòûëêàì ñëàâó, ïðîöåæèâàòü ðàäîñòü, çàêóïîðèâàòü ñìåðòü èëè ÷òî òû òàì èì âñåì îáåùàë, ÷åðò òåáÿ äåðè, Ñíåéï?!

            Ãàððè îñòîðîæíî ïîíþõàë ñîäåðæèìîå êðóæêè. Ïàõëî òîíêî è òåðïêî, êîðèöåé, öèòðóñîâîé öåäðîé, íåñáûòî÷íûìè ìå÷òàìè, ðóõíóâøèìè íàäåæäàìè, ãîðþ÷èìè ñëåçàìè è… Ãàððè óòêíóëñÿ íîñîì â ïëàòîê, ñèíå-÷åðíàÿ êëåòêà, ïîëîòíî ðàçìåðîì ñ Ëþêñåìáóðã, íî íå çàïëàêàë, ïðîñòî ïðèêðûë ëèöî, ÷òîáû ïðîôåññîð íå çàìåòèë, êàê äî áåëèçíû çàêóøåíû ãóáû, à ïðàâàÿ ùåêà ïðåäàòåëüñêè äåðãàåòñÿ. 

            Ñíåéï îòïèë ãëîòîê è ñìîðùèëñÿ, ñëîâíî ïðèãóáèë îòâàð ñ õèíèíîì. Âñå-âñå ìîðùèíêè ÷åòêèìè ñòðåëêàìè îáîçíà÷èëèñü íà åãî ëèöå, ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè â îãîíü, è ÿçû÷êè ïëàìåíè, ãðîòåñêíûå, èçëîìàííûå, îòðàæàëèñü â åãî ïóñòûõ çðà÷êàõ.

            Ãàððè òîæå îòïèë. Ïîëûííàÿ ãîðå÷ü îáîæãëà ÿçûê. È òóò æå îòîçâàëàñü ñëàäîñòüþ íà í¸áå è ëåãêîñòüþ íà ñåðäöå. Òåïëî, äàæå æàð, ñòåêëî ïî ãîðòàíè âíèç, ðàçãîíÿÿ êðîâü, è ââåðõ, ê ùåêàì, çààëåâøèì ìãíîâåííî, êî ëáó, çàáèâøèñü æèëêîé íà âèñêå, ê ãëàçàì, äîáàâëÿÿ öâåòà ê ïðîçðà÷íîé çåëåíè åãî çðà÷êîâ. 

            - ×òî ýòî? - ñíîâà ñïðîñèë ìàëü÷èê, óæå íå îò÷óæäåííî, êàê â ïåðâûé ðàç, íî èñêðåííå. È Ñíåéï îòâåòèë, íå îòâîäÿ âçãëÿäà îò îãíÿ:

            - Ãëèíòâåéí. 

            Ïîìîë÷àâ, îí äîáàâèë ãëóõèì ãîëîñîì, ñëîâíî çà÷èòûâàÿ ðåöåïò:

            - Êîðèöà è êàðäàìîí, ìóñêàòíûé îðåõ, öåäðà ãðåéïôðóòà. È âèíî. 

            È Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, ÷òî êîãäà-íèáóäü â áóäóùåì, åñëè ó íåãî áóäåò áóäóùåå, íî äîëîé óïàäíè÷åñêèå ìûñëè, ïîýòîìó íå ÅÑËÈ, à ÊÎÃÄÀ-íèáóäü â áóäóùåì îí îáÿçàòåëüíî ïðèãîòîâèò ýòîò íàïèòîê ñàì, è îáÿçàòåëüíî ïåðåëüåò â ãëèíÿíóþ êðóæêó, è åùå îáÿçàòåëüíî äîëæåí áûòü êàìèí, è ïîëóìðàê, è ðÿäîì…

            …òâîþ ìàòü!

            Çàäóìàâøèñü ñëèøêîì ãëóáîêî, Ãàððè íå çàìåòèë, ÷òî êðóæêà â åãî ðóêàõ îïàñíî íàêðåíèëàñü, è êàïëè âèíîãðàäíîé êðîâè, ñäîáðåííîé ìóñêàòîì è êîðèöåé, ïðîëèëèñü ñëåçàìè íà êîæó. Ðóêó îáîæãëî. Ãàððè íåïðîèçâîëüíî äåðíóëñÿ, è êðîâè ïðîëèëîñü åùå íåìíîãî. Íà ãëàçàõ âûñòóïèëè ñëåçû, íåïðîøåíûå, çëûå, òÿãó÷èå, êàê ïðîñòóïèâøàÿ íà åëîâîé êîðå ñìîëà, îíè íå ñòåêëè âíèç ïî ùåêàì, à çàâèñëè íà ðåñíèöàõ, âìèã îòÿæåëåâøèõ.

            Ñíåéï çàáðàë ó Ãàððè êðóæêó, âûíóë èç åãî ðóêè ïëàòîê, ñèíå-÷åðíàÿ êëåòêà, ïîëîòíî ðàçìåðîì ñ Ëþêñåìáóðã, íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïðîìîêíóë èì êàïåëüêè âèíà. 

            Ïðè ýòîì ïðîôåññîð îêàçàëñÿ â îïàñíîé áëèçîñòè îò ìàëü÷èêà, è ÷åðíûå åãî âîëîñû, íåðîâíî îáðåçàííûå, ïîëîñíóëè Ãàððè ïî ùåêå, êîãäà ïðîôåññîð íàêëîíÿëñÿ. 

            …òâîþ ìàòü!

            Ñëåçèíêè ñêàòèëèñü ñ ðåñíèö è ëåíèâî ïîïîëçëè âíèç, ê êîí÷èêó íîñà, ñîáðàëèñü â îäíó áîëüøóþ êàïëþ è ñ ãðîìêèì ñòóêîì øëåïíóëèñü íà ïîë, ïîä íîãè ìóæ÷èíå è ìàëü÷èêó, è ðàçáèëèñü íà ìåëêèå îñêîëêè. Ñòóêà, êîíå÷íî, íèêòî íå óñëûøàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÷åðåñ÷óð ãðîìêî òðåùàëè ïîëåíüÿ â êàìèíå. Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ñëåçèíêà ïðåäàòåëüñêè çàäåðæàëàñü, è Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî êîí÷èê åãî íîñà ÷òî-òî ùåêî÷åò.

            Ïðîôåññîð ñòåð ýòó ïîñëåäíþþ ñëåçèíêó ïàëüöåì. Ïàëåö ó íåãî áûë äëèííûì, òâåðäûì, êàê êàðàíäàø, ñ êîðîòêèì, óáèéñòâåííî òîíêèì íîãòåì è øåðøàâîé îãðóáåâøåé êîæåé. Ïàëåö âîçíèê âîçëå íîñà Ãàððè, ìàçíóë ïî íåìó, èñ÷åç, îñòàâèâ îùóùåíèå ïðîõëàäû. Ïîñëå ñîïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ñ ïàëüöåì, íîñ çà÷åñàëñÿ åùå ñèëüíåå. Îò ïàëüöà øåë àðîìàò êîðèöû. 

            Ìàëü÷èê îòêðûë áûëî ðîò, ÷òîáû ïðîèçíåñòè ñëîâà áëàãîäàðíîñòè, íî åäâà óñïåë ïðèæàòü ïëàòîê ê ëèöó è âìåñòî «Ñïàñèáî, ñýð», ñêàçàë ãðîìêî «Àï÷õè». È èñïóãàííî âçãëÿíóë íà ïðîôåññîðà. Òîò ñæàë ãóáû. Îíè ñòàëè òîíêîé íèòî÷êîé, áåñêðîâíûå ãóáû íà áåñêðîâíîì ëèöå. Íî Ãàððè îòâàæíî ïîäíÿë ãëàçà âûøå, ñîïðèêîñíóëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ âçãëÿäîì Ñíåéïà. Â ãëóáèíå çðà÷êîâ ïðûãàëè ÿçû÷êè ïëàìåíè, ðàçãîíÿÿ âñåëåíñêóþ ñêîðáü è ïðåäðàññâåòíûé òóìàí, êîè îáû÷íî ïëåñêàëèñü íà äíå ÷åðíûõ «îçåð èëè òóííåëåé», êàê ëþáèë îïèñûâàòü èõ êòî-òî, Óèçëè, êàæåòñÿ, êîãî òåïåðü ýòî èíòåðåñóåò. Ãëàçà óëûáàëèñü. 

            …òâîþ ìàòü!

            Ãàððè åäâà ñìîã âûäàâèòü èç ñåáÿ íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ áëàãîäàðíîñòè, ñíîâà âçÿëñÿ çà ñâîþ êðóæêó. Ïðè ýòîì îí íå÷àÿííî (÷àÿííî, ÷àÿííî!…) ñîïðèêîñíóëñÿ ïàëüöàìè ñ ïðîôåññîðîì. Óäàð ìîëíèè!.. Ãðîì ñðåäè ÿñíîãî íåáà!.. Äèíàìèò âçðûâàåòñÿ â æèâîòå ó Âîëüäåìîðòà!.. Íî íåò, îáà ñèäÿò, êàê íè â ÷åì íå áûâàëî, è êðóæêà â ðóêàõ ó Ãàððè, è Ñíåéï îòñòðàíåí è çàìêíóò…

            Ðàçãîâîð íå êëåèëñÿ. Ñîáñòâåííî, îí è íå çàâÿçûâàëñÿ. Êðîìå «÷òî ýòî» è «èçâèíèòå, ñïàñèáî», Ãàððè íå ïðîèçíîñèë áîëüøå íè ñëîâà. Êðîìå íè÷åãî íå çíà÷àùèõ «êàðäàìîíà è âèíà» Ñíåéï òîæå íå ïðîèçíîñèë íè ñëîâà… È â òî æå âðåìÿ îí ñêàçàë ñòîëüêî!..

            Îíè ìîë÷àò, îáà, íî ýòî ðàçíîå ìîë÷àíèå. Î ÷åì ìîë÷èò Ñíåéï, Ãàððè íå çíàåò. Î ÷åì ìîë÷èò îí ñàì… îí íå æåëàåò ïðèçíàâàòüñÿ äàæå ñåáå.

            Ãàððè âöåïèëñÿ â êðóæêó, êàê åñëè áû ýòî áûëà ïîñëåäíÿÿ ñïàñèòåëüíàÿ øïàðãàëêà íà ýêçàìåíå ïî àëõèìèè, âòîðîé ðóêîé êîìêàÿ ïëàòîê, ñèíå-÷åðíàÿ êëåòêà, ïîëîòíî ðàçìåðîì ñ Ëþêñåìáóðã, ñúåæèâàþùèéñÿ íà ãëàçàõ. 

            Ãóáû ìàëü÷èêà áûëè ïëîòíî ñæàòû, ÷òîáû – íå äàé Áîã! – íè îäíî ñëîâî íå ñëåòåëî ñ íèõ. Íè îäíî! 

            …òâîþ ìàòü! Êîãäà æå ÿ ïåðåñòàë Âàñ íåíàâèäåòü, ñïðÎñèòå Âû? ÑïðÎñèòå, íåáðåæíî îòêèíóâ ïðÿäü âîëîñ ñ ëèöà. ÑïðÎñèòå, íè æåñòîì íå ïîêàçàâ çàèíòåðåñîâàííîñòè â îòâåòå. Ðîâíî â òó ñåêóíäó, êîãäà ïðèãóáèë ãëèíòâåéí, ÷åñòíî îòâå÷ó ÿ. Êîãäà ãîðå÷ü è ñëàäîñòü, ïåðåïëåòåííûå è íåîòäåëèìûå äðóã îò äðóãà, êîñíóëèñü ÿçûêà, êîãäà àðîìàò êàðäàìîíà è ãðåéïôðóòà êîñíóëñÿ íîñà, çàâëàäåë ìûñëÿìè, ïîä÷èíèë âîëþ è îïóòàë êîâàðíûìè ñåòÿìè æåëàíèÿ.

            …òâîþ ìàòü! Ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èøêà ñ áîãàòûì îïûòîì âûæèâàíèÿ â ýêñòðåìàëüíûõ óñëîâèÿõ, íî áåç êàêîãî áû òî íè áûëî îïûòà æèòåéñêîãî, âîçìóæàíèå åãî ïðîøëî áûñòðåå, ÷åì íàäî, íî ìåäëåííåå, ÷åì õîòåëîñü áû… Ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èøêà, ñëèøêîì èñêóøåííûé â âîïðîñàõ î Òîì-Êîãî-Íåëüçÿ-Íàçâàòü, íî òåðÿþùèéñÿ â äîãàäêàõ îá èñòèííûõ ÷óâñòâàõ ñèäÿùåãî òàê áëèçêî íåíàâèñòíîãî ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà… 

…íåíàâèñòíîãî ðîâíî äî òîãî ìîìåíòà, êàê îáìàííûé â ñâîåé íåâèííîñòè àðîìàò ãëèíòâåéíà çàùåêîòàë íîçäðè ìàëü÷èøêè è ïðèîòêðûë ïåðåä íèì àëüáîì ñ ìèðàæàìè.

            - Ïðîñòèòå ìåíÿ, – ñêàçàë Ãàððè, ðàçëåïëÿÿ îíåìåâøèå âäðóã ãóáû, äî áîëè ñìûêàÿ ïàëüöû íà êðóæêå, âûïëåñêèâàÿ – âûïëåâûâàÿ – ñëîâà. - Ïðîñòèòå. ß… òûñÿ÷ó ðàç áûë áû ìåðòâ, åñëè áû íå âû…  - Ñíåéï îáõâàòèë ñåáÿ ðóêàìè, ñëîâíî îò÷àÿííî çàìåðç. Îí íå âçãëÿíóë íà Ãàððè, âîçìîæíî, ïîíèìàÿ, êàêèì íå÷åëîâå÷åñêèì óñèëèåì âîëè äàþòñÿ ìàëü÷èêó ýòè ïðèçíàíèÿ. - ß âñåãäà âåë ñåáÿ… è âåäó äî ñèõ ïîð, êàê åñëè áû èìåë íà ýòî ïðàâî… Ïðîñòèòå ìåíÿ. Ïðîñòî ñêàæèòå, ÷òî ïðîùàåòå… – Ãàððè åùå ñèëüíåå, õîòÿ, êàçàëîñü áû, ýòî íåâîçìîæíî, âïèëñÿ ïàëüöàìè â êðóæêó, ìàëü÷èê ìåäëåííî, êàê âî ñíå, ðàñêà÷èâàëñÿ èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó, è åñëè áû íå ñìûñë ïðîèçíîñèìîãî èì, ìîæíî áûëî ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî îí ÷èòàåò ìàíòðó íàä ãëèíÿíîé ïîñóäîé.

            Ñíåéï ðàñêðûë ãóáû, íî íè çâóêà íå óñëûøàë ìàëü÷èê îò ïðîôåññîðà. Òîëüêî êðóæêà, êîòîðóþ îí òàê ñòðàñòíî è ñìåðòåëüíî îáíèìàë, èçäàëà ïå÷àëüíûé «êðàê» è ðàññûïàëàñü íà ÷åðåïêè, èñòåêàÿ âèíîãðàäíîé êðîâüþ. 

            …òâîþ ìàòü! Ýòî, êàæåòñÿ, âñëóõ.

            Ñíåéï ìåòíóë íà Ãàððè ñòðàííûé âçãëÿä, ñëîâíî íå ïîâåðèë, ÷òî ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èøêà çíàåò òàêèå íåïå÷àòíûå ñëîâà. Îí áåðåæíî, êàê òîëüêî áûâàåò áåðåæíûì ìîðå, ñ øøøóðõîì è øøøåëåñòîì ëîáûçàþùåå íàáåðåæíóþ â êàìåííûå ãóáû, ñî÷àùèåñÿ ñòðàñòüþ, áåðåæíî âçÿë ðóêè ìàëü÷èêà â ñâîè, ïëàòêîì, ñèíå-÷åðíàÿ êëåòêà, ïîëîòíî ðàçìåðîì ñ Ëþêñåìáóðã, îòåð ëàäîíè, è ÷åðåïêè îñûïàëèñü íà ïîë, êàê îñûïàþòñÿ êàìóøêè ñ âåðøèí ïèðàìèä.

            Ñíåéï îòøâûðíóë ìîêðûé è ãðÿçíûé ïëàòîê â êàìèí, è òîò çàöåïèëñÿ çà ðåçíóþ ðåøåòêó, îäíèì êðàåì áåçæèçíåííî ïîâèñíóâ, äðóãèì âñïûõíóâ è çàáèâøèñü â ïðåäñìåðòíîé àãîíèè.

            - ß ïðîùàþ Âàñ, Ïîòòåð, - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï òàê òèõî, ÷òî, ñèäè Ãàððè íåìíîãî äàëüøå, îí áû íå óñëûøàë. Íî îí óñëûøàë. È åäâà îòçâó÷àëè ïîñëåäíèå çâóêè, îí ïîíÿë: ìîæíî. È êèíóëñÿ ê ïðîôåññîðó. Íå ðàññ÷èòàâ ïîðûâà, çàïóòàâøèñü â íîãàõ, îí òÿæåëî óïàë íà ïîë, áîëüíî óäàðèâøèñü, âöåïèëñÿ â ìàíòèþ Ñíåéïà, óòêíóëñÿ íîñîì åìó â êîëåíè, è ãëóõî, íàâçðûä, áåç ñëåç, ïî-ìóæñêè çàðûäàë.

            Åãî ïëå÷è âçäðàãèâàëè, à ðóêàìè îí áåñïîìîùíî öåïëÿëñÿ çà ÷åðíóþ òêàíü. Ñëåçû ïðèøëè ïîçæå. Ñêóïûå, ñìîëÿíûå ñëåçû, è ñðàçó ñòàëî ëåã÷å, è ðóêè ñàìè ñîáîé ðàçæàëèñü, è Ãàððè îñåë íà ïîë, ïðèæàâøèñü ùåêîé ê íîãå ïðîôåññîðà. 

            Ñíåéï ñèäåë íååñòåñòâåííî ïðÿìî, çàìåðåâ è, êàæåòñÿ, äàæå íå äûøà. Ðóêè ó íåãî äðîæàëè. 

            À ïîòîì îí ñäåëàë òî, ÷òî íèêîãäà íèêòî äî íåãî íå äåëàë äëÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Ïðîôåññîð ñîñêîëüçíóë íà ïîë, ê ìàëü÷èêó, è íåëîâêî, íåóìåëî îáíÿë åãî. 

            Äî ñåãî ìîìåíòà îáíèìàëè Ãàððè òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà, ìàìà Óèçëè è Õàãðèä. Íî òàê, äðóæåñêè-îáîäðÿþùå-æàëåþ÷è. Êàê äîðîãîãî ÷üåìó-òî ñåðäöó ÷åëîâåêà, êàê áëóäíîãî ñûíà, êàê ïîñëåäíþþ íàäåæäó, åãî åùå íå îáíèìàëè. Âåðíåå, íå îáíèìàëè äî Ñíåéïà. 

            - Ïîæàëóéñòà, - âñõëèïíóë Ãàððè, - ïîâòîðèòå ðåöåïò, ÿ çàáûë.

            È ãîðøå ýòîãî íå áûëî â ìèðå íè÷åãî.

            È Ñíåéï øåïîòîì ñòàë ãîâîðèòü.

            - Êàðäàìîí. - Îí óáàþêèâàë Ãàððè, êàê ìàëåíüêîãî ðåáåíêà. - Êîðèöà. - Ïðèæàëñÿ ùåêîé ê æåñòêèì ñïóòàííûì âîëîñàì. - Öåäðà ãðåéïôðóòà. - Ïëå÷è ìàëü÷èêà ïåðåñòàëè âçäðàãèâàòü îò ðûäàíèé. - Ãâîçäèêà. -  Íåò, ñíîâà áåçóòåøíûé ïëà÷. - Âèíî, êàê ìîæíî áîëåå òåðïêîå… 

            …Ãàððè ïëàêàë áîëü è îäèíî÷åñòâî íàâçðûä, ïîêà íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åùå îäíà ñëåçèíêà – è â òåëå íå îñòàíåòñÿ íè êàïëè âëàãè, ïîêà íå ñòàë îòäàâàòü ñåáå îò÷åòà, ÷òî åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü, çàìåøêàéñÿ îí íà ìãíîâåíèå, – è íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåò âçãëÿíóòü â ãëàçà ïðîôåññîðó. 

            Òîãäà îí îòñòðàíèëñÿ è íåóêëþæå ïîäíÿëñÿ. 

            Â ïîðûâå áëàãîäàðíîñòè îí ñõâàòèë òÿæåëóþ ïðîôåññîðñêóþ ðóêó, ñ ïÿòíàìè îò âúåäëèâûõ êîìïîíåíòîâ, ñ øåðøàâîé êîæåé, ñ ëåäÿíûìè ïàëüöàìè, ïîöåëîâàë ëàäîíü…

            …ìûñëåííî, êîíå÷íî, ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èê, êàê îí ìîã, êàê ñìåë, êàê âîîáùå îí äîëæåí áûë ïîñòóïèòü?.. Ãàððè îòñòðàíèëñÿ îò ïðîôåññîðà, íåóêëþæå ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êîëåí, ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ñïîòêíóëñÿ îá îñêîëêè, âûøåë èç êîìíàòû, íå îáåðíóâøèñü.

**Ìíîãî ëåò ñïóñòÿ…**

            Ãàððè ïåðåëîæèë ïàêåò èç ëåâîé ðóêè â ïðàâóþ, íåñêîëüêî ðàç ýíåðãè÷íî ñæàë ïàëüöû, ðàçãîíÿÿ êðîâü, çàòåì ïîñòó÷àë. Èç-çà äâåðè ãëóõî ðàçäàëîñü «Äà!», è Ïîòòåð âîøåë.

            Ïðîôåññîð ñèäåë âîçëå íåðàçîææåííîãî êàìèíà. Îí äàæå íå ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâû, êîãäà Ãàððè ïåðåñòóïèë ïîðîã êîìíàòû, íå âèäåë, êàê îí äåëîâèòî îãëÿäåëñÿ è âîäðóçèë áîëüøîé ïàêåò èç ìàããëîâñêîãî ñóïåðìàðêåòà íà ñòîë, ïîâåðõ êàêèõ-òî áóìàã è êíèã.

            Ãàððè, ñìóùåííûé è îò ýòîãî åùå áîëåå äåÿòåëüíûé, ðàçâåë îãîíü, äîñòàë èç ïàêåòà áóòûëêó êàáåðíå, ãðåéïôðóò, êàêèå-òî áàíî÷êè, çàòåì áåðåæíî âûíóë îáåðíóòûå â ñòðàíèöû «Äåéëè Ïðîôèò» ãëèíÿíûå ñòàêàíû, çàòåì – íåáîëüøîé êîòåëîê.

            Ñíåéï áåçó÷àñòíî íàáëþäàë çà ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿìè, íå âûêàçûâàÿ íè óäèâëåíèÿ, íè ðàäîñòè, íè ïðîòåñòà.

            Ãàððè îòîãíàë îò ñåáÿ ìûñëü, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, ïðîôåññîð áîëåí ãîðàçäî ñèëüíåå, íåæåëè îá ýòîì ñîîáùèë Äàìáëäîð. 

            Ñîáñòâåííî, ýòî áûëà íå áîëåçíü, íî àïàòèÿ, óñòàëîñòü îò æèçíè, áåñêîíå÷íîé ïîãîíè çà ÷åì-òî ïðèçðà÷íûì, âíåçàïíî ïðåêðàòèâøåéñÿ îïàñíîñòè, ýòî áûëà àïàòèÿ àáñîëþòíî îäèíîêîãî ÷åëîâåêà.

            Ñìåøàâ â ìàëåíüêîé ïèàëå ïðÿíîñòè, Ãàððè âûñûïàë èõ â êîòåëîê, ïîìåøàë. Íå óäåðæàëñÿ, ãðîìêî, ÷åðåñ÷óð ãðîìêî äëÿ íåáîëüøîé ïðîìåðçøåé íàñêâîçü êîìíàòû, ÷èõíóë.

            Ñíåéï ñëîâíî î÷íóëñÿ îò ñòîëåòíåãî ñíà, ïîòÿíóë Ãàððè ïëàòîê. Ñèíå-÷åðíàÿ êëåòêà, ïîëîòíî ðàçìåðîì ñ ïîëîâèíó Ëþêñåìáóðãà, íåðîâíî îáðåçàííîãî ñî ñòîðîíû îáãîðåâøåãî êðàÿ. 

            Ãàððè âçÿë äðîãíóâøåé ðóêîé ïëàòîê, è ïàëüöû ñîïðèêîñíóëèñü. ×üè áûëè õîëîäíåé? Ïðîôåññîðà? Ãàððè?

            Ïîòòåð ïîñïåøíî îòäåðíóë ðóêó, ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê êîòåëêó, ãäå óæå íà÷èíàëî çàêèïàòü âèíî. 

            Îí íàëèë êðîâàâî-÷åðíóþ æèäêîñòü â ãëèíÿíóþ êðóæêó, ïðîòÿíóë Ñíåéïó. Òîò ïîêîðíî âçÿë åå.

            Ïðîôåññîð õîòåë ñïðîñèòü «Çà÷åì, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, êàêîãî äüÿâîëà?», íî ñìîã ïðîèçíåñòè ëèøü «×òî ýòî?», è ãîëîñ îñòàâèë åãî.

            - Êàðäàìîí, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè è îïóñòèëñÿ ïåðåä ÷åëîâåêîì, áëàãîäàðÿ êîòîðîìó áûë âñå åùå æèâ, íà êîëåíè. Íå óïàë, ñïîòêíóâøèñü, íå ïðèñåë íà ïîë, ïîòîìó ÷òî áîëüøå ñåñòü áûëî íå íà ÷òî, à îïóñòèëñÿ, îñòîðîæíî ïîëîæèâ ñâîè âíåçàïíî îòÿæåëåâøèå ðóêè ïîâåðõ ïðîôåññîðñêèõ ðóê, â îäíîé èç êîòîðûõ òîò íåëîâêî äåðæàë êðóæêó. - Êîðèöà. - È ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, îòêðûòî ãëÿäÿ Ñíåéïó â ãëàçà. - Öåäðà ãðåéïôðóòà. - È Ñíåéï íàêëîíèëñÿ ê Ãàððè, åäâà êàñàÿñü ñâîèì íîñîì ðàçãîðÿ÷åííîãî ëáà Ãàððè. - Ãâîçäèêà. - Ñíåéï íàêëîíèëñÿ åùå íèæå, îíè ñîïðèêîñíóëèñü ùåêàìè. Ãàððè ïîäàëñÿ âïåðåä, øåï÷à ïðÿìî â óõî ïðîôåññîðó. - Âèíî, òîëüêî ÿ ïîçàáûë, êàêîå…

            - …òåðïêîå, Ïîòòåð, - îòêëèêíóëñÿ ïðîôåññîð, - êàê ìîæíî áîëåå òåðïêîå…

            - Òàêîå? - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè è îòñòðàíèëñÿ îò Ñíåéïà, âçÿë èç åãî ðóêè êðóæêó, îòïèë ãëîòîê ãëèíòâåéíà, ïîòÿíóëñÿ ñâîèìè ìîêðûìè îò âèíîãðàäíîé êðîâè ãóáàìè ê ìåðòâåííî áëåäíûì ãóáàì ïðîôåññîðà, è ñíîâà, êàê â òîò âå÷åð, êîãäà îí íå çíàë, ÷òî äåëàòü, è õîòåëîñü óòîïèòüñÿ â òóàëåòå Ïëàêñû Ìèðòë, íî íîãè ñàìè ïðèíåñëè åãî â ïîäçåìåëüÿ, êàê â òîò ñóìàñøåäøèé âå÷åð ïðîùåíèé è ïðîùàíèé ñ êðåñòíûì, ñ äåòñòâîì, ñ èëëþçèÿìè, ñ äåìîíàìè, êàê â òîò âå÷åð àðîìàò ãëèíòâåéíà ïîðî÷íî è äåðçêî çàòðîíóë åãî íîçäðè… êàê â òîò âå÷åð, êîãäà îí äàæå íå îñìåëèëñÿ êîñíóòüñÿ ãóáàìè äî òâîåé ëàäîíè:

 - Ñåâåðóñ… 


End file.
